Electronics manufacturers strive to produce rich interfaces for users. Conventional devices and systems use visual and auditory cues to provide feedback to a user. In some interface devices and systems, haptic feedback or haptic effects are used and can provide cues that enhance and/or simplify the user interface. Specifically, haptic effects may be useful in providing cues to alert users to specific events, or may provide realistic feedback to create greater sensory immersion within a simulated or virtual environment.
For example, in an automotive setting, haptics provide drivers with tactile feedback that guides users and confirms commands, thereby creating more intuitive interfaces. In addition, haptics can help reduce glance time for improved usability as the driver or passenger interacts with in-vehicle information, entertainment, navigation and/or communication interfaces through touch screens, touch panels, or rotary interfaces. Providing contextual haptic feedback based on the information being viewed simplifies the user experience and makes navigating through automotive information and entertainment systems more intuitive.